1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust flap housing as well as an exhaust flap means with an exhaust flap housing in which an exhaust flap is disposed.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Particularly with bulky motorcar engines with, e.g., six, eight or more cylinders, it is known to turn off individual cylinders in order to save fuel. To guarantee a sufficient counterpressure in the exhaust train in spite of individual cylinders being turned off, exhaust flaps are disposed in individual exhaust pipes. Such exhaust flap means have a housing in which the exhaust flap is arranged. The housing is a tubular housing or even a portion of an exhaust pipe so that the exhaust flap is immediately built into the exhaust pipe. The exhaust flap is connected with a flap shaft that is supported in the housing so as to pivot about at least one bearing element. To limit the pivotal movement of the exhaust flap, at least one stop element is provided by which at least one end position, e.g., the opened position or the closed position, is limited. Separate components which are typically produced by machining, i.e. cutting, and are then fastened, e.g., at the inside of the exhaust flap housing, are used as stop elements. The exhaust flap then contacts the stop element in an end position. Since the exact definition of the end positions is very important, an exact installation of the stop elements is required.